


An Irrevocable Fact

by 4Kennedy



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fact Cameron really loves about Sarah</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Irrevocable Fact

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fireworks09: the (totally not) annual f_t porn battle on livejournal. The prompt was 'mouth'

Cameron liked facts. They were pragmatic truths, statements which could be checked and either were confirmed or denied. Facts were a safe terrain for her, she couldn’t be wrong about them as she could easily be when it came to emotions. 

Recently Cameron had added a new fact to her database. One, she was absolutely sure about. 

She loved Sarah’s mouth.

She loved the texture of it, the shape and the taste.

She loved it against her own, when it moved over hers, nibbled and sucked on her lips.

She loved it when it whispered into her ear, sweet vanities, naughty fantasies, and confessions of all kind.

She loved it when it was around one of her nipples, brushed over them and teased them until they were almost painfully stiff.

She loved it when it moved all over her body, explored every bit of skin, sometimes tender and slow. Sometimes rough and demanding.

She loved it when it was between her wide spread legs, tasted her, enveloped her clit and brought her to orgasm. Over and over again.

She loved it when it gave way to her teeth and tongue; they scratched, bit, and licked. They played with whatever they could find: skin, her own tongue, nipples, and clit. 

She loved it when it was her turn to bring Sarah to new heights, it then opened slightly and sounds of pleasure erupted from it, moans, gasps, swear words, and cries. 

Cameron liked facts and this one was undeniably one of her favorites. 

The End.


End file.
